pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Harrison
Other Name(s): Race: Human Gender: Male Birthday: 8, 24 1992 Age: *Season 1 (18) *Season 2 (19) Hometown: Pewter City Region: Kanto Height: ? Weight: ? Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Former Gym Leader, Shinobi Martial Status: Single Relatives: *Eight brothers and two sisters *Flint Harrison (Father) *Mizuho Harrison (Mother) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins, Chapter 2 'Appearance' Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturally. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the original Pokémon series. Brock, along with Tracey, Timothy, and Rodney, are the tallest of Ash's traveling companions, and before the Pokémon DX series was the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, Brock has worn three different outfits over the span of the original pokémon series, all of which have had the colors orange, green, and brown, with blue shoes. This time around will traveling in the Jetix Region Brock sports a two tone orange and dark brown shirt, with green sleeves. He also wears a pair of mild green pants with light blue shoes. His hair has also grown enough to be put in a pony tail. 'Personality' In the past Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon Battles , and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling and spot the differences between the various Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as potions, Pokémon food and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, as he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters. Some of Brock's own Pokémon have even attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contest, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu that both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. His role has always been purely one as support for other main characters, but since arriving in the Jetix Region most of his plans have been placed on hold for a moment in order to help protect the planet. 'Biography' In the Pokémon anime, Brock aspires to be the greatest Pokémon Breeder, and gives up his title of Gym Leader after Ash Ketchum wins his first Kanto League Gym Badge from him. He is first seen taking care of his nine siblings. After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger offers to help make his Pikachu stronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the sprinklers, weakening his Onix. Ash declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents to him the badge, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint, who has a tendency to not notify people it is him. Brock is now free to train himself, and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy, but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship . Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference , the three part ways, Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola, who, because she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keeps repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first see's it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation, and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn Region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travel across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in sinnoh . While there, they meet a new coordinator named Dawn and her partner Piplup , who joins them on their journey through Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest took the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped, and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokémon. Brock is currently traveling in the Jetix Region . 'Natural Ability's and Power's' 'Natural Ability's' Advanced Growth Rate: Seeing how Brock much like Ash and Misty are able to quickly catch on to things. Learning how to use their power's and ability's quickly he is growing stronger everyday. 'Power's' Chakra User: '''During his time training Brock has become a skilled shinobi being able to use some earth based jutsu without using hand signs. See Shinobi Profile '''Ki User: Being trained by Timothy to use ki Brock has become skilled enough to fire ki waves and fly. See Ki Profile 'Pokémon Trainer Ability' See Pokémon Trainer Data 'Equipment' 'Quotes' Category:Normal Character Profiles Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Former Gym Leaders Category:Characters